Sputnik Rogue
Sergei Fedorov aka Sputnik Rogue is Neuralyzer’s vigilante partner in Saintville Saga. He will be part of the main story in New Era Emerges and the protagonist of mini-series in Vigilantes' Crusade. His theme is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OST - Heritage to the Future (Jotaro Theme) Background Sergei Fedorov is around the late 20s and Russian with Japanese bloodline. Although his origin is unknown they knew his earlier career as a navy officer. In Vigilante's Crusade, Sputnik was discharged from military after failing his mission in Antarctica in exchange of becoming Spectator's disciple of Aura user. Appearance Spudnik’s appearance, he wears Waterlogged Lab Coat (BLU) Professional Starboard Crusader, Killer’s Kit and Baneful Bomber. Under Tsar Crusader, he has a ubercharge appearance with Gone Commando, Polar Bear, light armour and Tsar Platinum. Personality & Behaviors Similar to a regular soldier, Sputnik is reckless as he usually charged headfirst into the battlefield. However, Sputnik able to remain calm and sometimes think things through while fighting against a tougher opponent. In Vigilante's Crusade, he cares for his former pupil, Punk-A-Nature, and still help him even if they went separate way to prevent complication with Neuralyzer. He's also care for Neuralyzer as partner even if he aware of his past as one of 7 Heroes and willing to keep his secret from everyone even to Neuralyzer's own son. Throughout his journey, he shows to be protective towards Nude Silver Scout despite only met through out the journey and willing to risk himself to save the world by becoming unstable Australium user even if Slash warns him for the risk of losing his Aura magic. Powers & Abilities Sputnik's main ability is his life-force magic known as Aura. This allows him to project his avatar, Tsar Crusader, through his life-force to protect him or fighting against his opponent known. Under Tsar Crusader's ability through Sputnik, Tsar has supernatural strength, speed, reflexes and invincibility but at the cost to his ineffectiveness against long-range attackers. Tsar Crusader is so strong he can knock out the dinosaur with massive brute force and a barrage of punches. Despite his ability, Sputnik also able to learn Time Stop from another freak, Handsome Rogue. Unlike Handsome Rogue, Sputnik's time stop require hand movements while remaining stationary. before he can move. Even without his magic, Sputnik is surprisingly tougher than average soldier as he can survive the fall from two stores shipping containers and take the beating against tougher freaks. Throughout his story in Vigilante's Crusade, Sputnik Rogue becomes unstable Australium magic user through purple bar. Despite he's able to retain his Aura, Sputnik gains new abilities through his evolved avatar, Tsar Crusader: White Moon. However, he's only able to use two techniques in space magic through his avatar. With unstable Australium, Tsar Crusader: White Moon becomes more utility based avatar than brute strength, making it more versatile in combat. His space removal allow Tsar to erase any matter through the swiping motion of his hands. Although he can't erase large objects, Sputnik is clever enough to wield it as utility to drag his opponent close by removing space between him and his targets, even multiple opponents at once. His Tsar Crusader also gain ability to create singularity within his fists. With single punch, his target become immobile and being crush into a ball. However, it's close quarter combat and can be backfire if Tsar missed the strike. Faults & Weakness Although Sputnik wields powerful magic it comes with a huge cost. His weakness included: *Sputnik's recklessness can be easily taken his disadvantage by his opponent. *Tsar Crusader may be invincible but it's part of Sputnik's spell. Therefore, Tsar Crusader can disappear if Sputnik was caught off-guard or moving around, implied that Tsar Crusader has to be appear stationary. *Despite his destructive ability, Sputnik constantly fighting against mid-ranking freaks over tougher freaks. Thus making him less experience against high-ranking freaks. *Sputnik's magic has his limit depend on his ability with Tsar Crusader. *Due to becoming unstable Australium user, Pure Australium become Sputnik Rogue's weakness. *Despite his space magic is fearsome, Tsar Crusader: White Moon becomes utility type of his avatar like his master's Snow Queen. *If Tsar Crusader uses three techniques at once, Sputnik's hands start to glow, indicate the magic already run low. Thus, the cool down will be a lot longer than a minute before fully recharged, making him vulnerable against aggressive opponent. *His gravity singularity can be easily dodge by agile opponents like Major Scout Guy, Scombine or Shriek, making his ability backfire if missed. By the Creator New Era Emerges New Era Emerges - Chapter 3 Vigilantes' Crusade Vigilantes' Crusade: Prologue Trivia *Sputnik Rogue is based on Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. Some of his attack and attitudes are passed onto Sputnik Rogue on this video. Unfortunately, Sputnik's Tsar Crusader unable to perform Star Finger like Star Platinum due to Sputnik's magic is still under his development. **In Vigilantes'Crusade, Tsar Crusader: White Moon becomes more unique than the original through Sputnik's dangerous journey. **Tsar Crusader's space removal is inspired from The Hand, unlike The Hand, Tsar Crusader can erase with two hands and unable to teleport Sputnik to his target. This led to Sputnik's idea of wanting to drag his targets close instead. *Unlike original, Sputnik reveals to be Handsome Rogue's alternate-dimensional counterpart. Thus explaining his Time Stop exist in his magic. *Sputnik is surprisingly good in brawling despite never had experience in actual combat. *Sputnik's past career is a reference to Jotaro's sea occupation as a marine biologist from Diamond is Unbreakable. Chapter 3 - 4.28.jpeg|Sputnik Rogue with his partner, Neuralyzer Chapter 3 - 3.82.jpeg|Tsar Crusader overpowered regular raptor Sputnik Rogue clashes against his counterpart Handsome Rogue.jpeg|Sputnik Rogue clashes with his counterpart/rival, Handsome Rogue Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Magicians Category:BLU Team Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Soldiers